


Solo un graffio

by Sara_Biga



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Biga/pseuds/Sara_Biga
Summary: Stretto fra due morbide fette di pane fluffy, è un hamburger di angst al sangue, speziato con una spolverata di catmilla poco piccante, due fette di comfort cheese che colano su tutto e una salsa rosa che è la dolcezza.Post Season 3. È la notte di capodanno e a Carmilla manca poter sentire il cuore di Laura costantemente. Laura ha piani interessanti per la serata: si rivelerà un viaggio attraverso le zone d’ombra che si portano addosso, per poi risalire a veder le stelle."Nelle ore piccole della notte, nel buio felpato che le riempiva gli occhi, Carmilla si svegliava sempre più spesso da incubi impregnati di gelo.Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di allungare una mano nel buio, prima, per sapere con certezza che Laura era lì, accanto a sé. Reale.Laura sì, l’aveva sempre fatto. Timidamente. In un modo così toccante che non lo avresti mai detto appartenere all’irritante ragazzina ficcanaso che amava interpretare nelle ore del giorno."





	Solo un graffio

  
Cic. Ciac. Cic. Ciac.  
  
“Sicura sicura, orsacchiotto?”  
“Papààà!”  
La voce profonda di Sherman Hollis rimbombò per l’ultima volta prima di arrendersi alla testardaggine gemella della figlia: “Era per dire. Bob è venuto fin qui apposta per festeggiare il capodanno e… non avete idea! La roba che sta cucinando là fuori! Il profumo! Pensandoci, dovrei tornare ad aiutarlo - abbiamo intravisto un branco di lupi fra le case prima - dev’essere attratto dal cibo, e continua a girarci attorno: discreto eh, ma forse cucinare una pecora intera non è stata l’idea migliore della settimana. C’è bisogno del mio spray al peperoncino! Ricetta originale per il nuovo anno!”  
  
Carmilla aveva un sorriso ironico e gentile stampato in volto mentre ascoltava il fiume di parole con cui il padre di Laura cercava di convincerle a passare la mezzanotte assieme e concluse che sì, l’attitudine allo sproloquio doveva essere un tratto trasmissibile geneticamente, come sosteneva LaFontaine.  
Cic. Ciac. Cic. Ciac.  
Sorridere: era una cosa che le accadeva sempre più spesso, e che, ormai, rischiava di non nascondere quasi più agli altri. Quasi.  
  
“Papà!” esclamò ancora Laura col tono d’esasperazione di una figlia unica. Poi il suo tono s’addolcì. “Te l’ho detto. Preferiremmo festeggiare fra noi...”  
“Capisco passerotto.”  
Le smorfie di Laura ogni volta - ogni, singola, volta! - che papà Hollis usava un vezzeggiativo erano… adorabili. Carmilla sentiva quasi nostalgia per i giorni in cui i suoi nomignoli mandavano Laura su tutte le furie, ma la precisa tonalità di scarlatto o l’intensità del suo sguardo che gli stessi nomignoli le provocavano ora ne erano una ricompensa più che adeguata. Anche perché i modi per darle sui nervi, volendo, erano ancora infiniti…  
Cic. Ciac.  
  
“So che, per quanto sia stato - bellissimo! davvero! - avervi qui con me nelle ultime settimane, non avete avuto molte occasioni per… passare un po’ di tempo per conto vostro qui per le feste. È… giusto, sì, è giusto che vi prendiate un po’ di tempo per voi! Spero solo che non sia perché Bob non può venire a festeggiare in casa e dovremo passare la serata all’aperto, ma sapete com’è, gli standard architettonici non sono inclusivi per… per persone, sì, delle sue dimensioni - oh, ma scriverò una lettera all’ordine degli architetti col nuovo anno, eh? Ah, se mi sentiranno! Te l’assicuro coniglietto, col falò staremmo tutti quanti al caldo! E al sicuro. Anche dai lupi. Davvero.”  
“Grazie, papà”, rispose Laura con un sorriso pieno di luce. “E no, non è per il freddo, anzi…” e con questo si voltò verso Carmilla con uno sguardo furbetto il cui significato andò completamente perduto e che lasciò Carmilla curiosa come un gatto. Le vecchie abitudini sono durissime a morire.  
  
Cic. Ciac.  
Carmilla apriva e chiudeva ritmicamente un piccolo cerotto che aveva sul dorso della mano. La gatta tartarugata di Sherman, a cui Laura era affezionatissima (era gelosia felina, quella che le aveva piegato le labbra in una smorfia appena s’era accorta dell’entusiasmo di Laura?) aveva avuto da poco dei magnifici gattini e, giocandoci assieme a Laura, aveva rimediato una poderosa graffiata da parte di uno dei cuccioli più intraprendenti. Bruciava, sì, ma non ci aveva fatto caso più di tanto all’inizio, fino a che Laura non l’aveva trovata immobile a fissare la riga sottile di sangue rosso vivo che affiorava dalla ferita. Minuscole, rotonde goccioline di sangue: una corta collana di piccole sfere perfette, ipnotizzanti.  
“Tutto a posto?” le aveva chiesto.  
Lei si era limitata ad alzare lo sguardo dalla mano con una meraviglia nello sguardo. “Non scompare,” aveva detto semplicemente.  
La ferita permaneva, nella lentezza naturale del suo nuovo corpo umano. Inesorabilità, lentezza. L’effetto del tempo sulla vita e sui corpi. Sulla sua vita. Sul suo corpo.  
Incredibile.  
Laura le aveva preso la mano, delicatamente, fra le sue. “Guarirà,” aveva detto, con un sorriso dolcissimo e luminoso, accarezzandole con la punta delle dita l’attaccatura fra la mano e il polso. Carmilla l’aveva guardata come se non capisse il senso delle parole, fidandosi comunque della luce dentro al suo sorriso. Che, lentamente, si allargava sottile da un lato, diventando il sorriso canzonatorio preferito da Carmilla.  
“Ehi. Ti facevo più tosta,” aveva insinuato Laura.  
“Era un’orda di feroci felini”, aveva protestato Carmilla, “sono stata sopraffatta! Numericamente!”  
Non sapeva più come trattenersi: il suo volto era ancora candidamente immobile, grazie all’esperienza di secoli, ma la piega accennata delle labbra e il bagliore negli occhi la tradivano ormai. E la cosa più bella è che non le importava più nulla.  
“Ferocissimìssimi!” aveva esclamato Laura e non ce l’avevano più fatta, scoppiando a ridere entrambe così forte che persino Sherman era accorso a dare un’occhiata, da lontano - che non si sa mai: tutt’apposto, nessun pericolo imminente. Per ora.  
Cic. Ciac. Laura aveva insistito per coprirle il graffio con un cerotto, in una specie di rituale materno che non le era dispiaciuto. Affatto. Ma ora continuava ad alzare e a riabbassare un lato del cerotto per controllare il graffio. Era sempre lì. Uguale e mai veramente uguale. Lentamente in cambiamento. Cic. Ciac.  
Ormai era un gesto di cui stava perdendo consapevolezza; non sempre guardava davvero sotto al cerotto. Ma ogni volta la fronte si corrucciava e lo sguardo si perdeva in pensieri invisibili, come se una parte di lei fosse immersa in una riflessione profonda, difficile, che non si decideva a raggiungere la coscienza.  
  
“Sei sicura?”  
“Ti ci metti anche tu?!”  
“Magari preferivi il falò di capodanno con Bob ma non sapevi come dirmelo,” spiegò Carmilla portando il calice di vino bianco alle labbra.  
Erano sedute sul tappeto davanti al camino, con una bottiglia di bollicine salvata al naufragio della Silas e le creazioni dei migliori mastri cioccolatai che Carmilla aveva saputo recuperare per l’occasione.  
“Capisco… Quindi pensi che l’abbia fatto solo per te?”  
“No?” chiese Carmilla sollevando un sopracciglio, nascondendo una vaga insicurezza.  
Ancora quel dannato sorriso.  
“Non voglio festeggiare il nuovo anno attorno a un falò,” mormorò Laura, avvicinandosi. C’erano timbri sottili, nella sua voce, che facevano vibrare l’aria attorno a lei. “Voglio… Io voglio offrirti uno scintillante momento di possibilità infinite, stanotte.”  
Cos’era quella strana sospensione del cuore? Carmilla non l’aveva mai sperimentata prima, in vita o in morte. Non ebbe tempo di cercare una risposta, perché Laura le tendeva le mani, e lei le aveva afferrate e Laura l’aveva fatta alzare e la stava conducendo fuori dalla porta, sul retro, ridendo perché avevano dovuto tornare indietro a prendere i cappotti - Carmilla continuava a dimenticarselo ma tempo pochi minuti e avrebbe cominciato a tremare, ormai lo sapeva; il tempo di infilare le maniche e via, già erano fuori mentre ancora si stavano abbottonando le giacche, nel freddo e nella luce pallida delle luminarie che si accendevano e spegnevano, spegnevano e accendevano, lentamente, fantasmagoricamente.  
“Vieni,” le disse infine Laura, infilando la strettoia in fondo al giardino, che si insinuava fra le palizzate e i muri che delimitavano le proprietà dei vicini, labirintiche.  
“Sei misteriosa stasera, Hollis,” commentò Carmilla per non far trapelare quel leggero disorientamento che ancora sentiva, né il brivido d’entusiasmo con cui Laura la stava contagiando.  
“Ho imparato dai migliori!”  
Carmilla non aveva bisogno di vederla per sapere che si era voltata per sorriderle: bastava il tono di voce, la stretta della mano nella sua.  
Carmilla amava il buio. L’aveva amato per secoli e nonostante la nuova, stranissima sensazione di esserne accecata si sentiva ancora perfettamente a suo agio fra le tenebre. Era la sensazione atavica del predatore, che nel buio si sente protetto e nascosto dallo sguardo degli altri - al contrario dell’istinto alla paura tipico della preda che paralizza i più. Inspirò profondamente, lasciando che l’oscurità le riempisse i polmoni, e si sentì meravigliosamente, istantaneamente a proprio agio.  
Almeno finché, all’improvviso, un boato non rintronò assordante nel vicolo e si ritrovò aggrappata a Laura senza nemmeno accorgersene. Aveva urlato? Sperava disperatamente di no.  
“Tranquilla, era solo un botto,” disse Laura con delicatezza mentre cercava di staccarle le mani di dosso, un dito alla volta - perché davvero, s’era attaccata a Laura come fosse una zattera in mare aperto.  
“… Carm?”  
“Sì?” rispose Carmilla ancora un po’ ansiosa.  
“Hai… miagolato?!”  
Omioddìo. Carmilla gemette, rendendosi finalmente conto di quel che stava facendo e lasciando la presa. Al massimo poteva avere urlato. Mica miagolato. Eddài.  
“Certo che no!”  
“Mi sembrava…”  
“Non sono mai stata un gatto!”  
“Be’…”  
“Una pantera! Ero una pantera! Non sono mai stata un pulciosissimo gat…”  
BOOM  
Stavolta il mugolio in risposta al botto era proprio un miagolio. Secco, proprio. E Carmilla era tornata a stringere il braccio di Laura come ne andasse della sua vita, occhi sbarrati nel buio e dita conficcate nell’arto - e grazie al cielo che non aveva più gli artigli!  
A onore di Laura occorre dire che non scoppiò a ridere.  
“… Carm?”  
“… Sì! Scusa! Tutto ok! … botti di merda. Scusa.” Le ultime due frasi erano state a malapena udibili per quanto le aveva bofonchiate. Da quando conosceva Laura aveva dovuto inaugurare una top ten delle situazioni mortificanti in cui si cacciava e questa stava salendo in cima alla lista piuttosto velocemente. Le lasciò anche la mano per resistere all’istinto di aggrapparcisi.  
Le erano sempre piaciuti i fuochi d’artificio: ma i botti nel buio… quelli no, troppo simili a spari, soprattutto da quando il buio era più buio e aveva dovuto reimparare a muovercisi. Come ora, che senza il riferimento della mano di Laura aveva solo l’udito su cui contare per sapere dov’era.  
  
Era tutto cominciato con lei.  
Aveva sempre saputo dove si trovava Laura, prima di riacquistare la sua umanità. A condizione che fosse ragionevolmente vicina, certo, o che una biblioteca senziente, una a caso, non si mettesse a farle gli scherzoni.  
Era una presenza continua. Ininterrotta. Soprattutto la notte: nel buio protettivo della camera da letto dello studentato; nel letto a baldacchino che era stato loro per così breve tempo; o in uno qualsiasi dei rifugi scomodi e improvvisati a cui erano state costrette assieme, dopo essersi date alla fuga. Il battito costante del suo cuore. Il profumo del suo corpo, mutevole quanto le sue emozioni. L’onda incessante del suo respiro, che col suo battere e ribattere sulle rive della notte le provocava sempre una meraviglia infinita sul miracolo della vita, sul mistero della morte: aveva attraversato entrambe le soglie, ma non ne sapeva la metà di quanto quel respiro già sapeva, in sé, profondamente. La percezione della sua figura in una stanza fredda, torcia di luce umana dai guizzi inconfondibili. Il richiamo del suo sangue. Inevitabile. Ingestibile.  
Ma ora che i suoi sensi erano smussati, ridotti a quelli di un semplice essere umano - per quanto finissimi - era stato necessario un… adattamento. Era stato il primo cambiamento del suo corpo, che era tornato, fondamentalmente, ad essere quello della piccola Mircalla. Con una memoria motoria notevole e la coordinazione ammirabile e imperfetta di un’ex atleta, certo; una memoria sensoriale tale da permetterle di distinguere le sfumature dei sensi, di ogni senso, ai limiti delle capacità umane. Ma non oltre. La forza, la velocità, l’agilità sovrumane avevano richiesto quantità innaturali di forza vitale canalizzate attraverso il supporto materiale del suo corpo e tutto questo ora l’aveva abbandonata.  
La piccola Mircalla stava già cambiando. Crescendo. Rafforzandosi. Ferendosi di nuove ferite. Guarendo, forse.  
Cic. Ciac.  
Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di addormentarsi con l’orecchio sul cuore di Laura, prima, per continuare a sentirne il ritmo fino ad addormentarsi.  
Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di appoggiare le narici direttamente sopra alla sua pelle, inspirando il più forte possibile, per riuscire a sentire un vago accenno del profumo che ricordava.  
Nelle ore piccole della notte, nel buio felpato che le riempiva gli occhi, Carmilla si svegliava sempre più spesso da incubi impregnati di gelo.  
Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di allungare una mano nel buio, prima, per sapere con certezza che Laura era lì, accanto a sé. Reale.  
Laura sì, l’aveva sempre fatto. Timidamente. In un modo così toccante che non lo avresti mai detto appartenere all’irritante ragazzina ficcanaso che amava interpretare nelle ore del giorno.  
La giovane Mircalla l’aveva fatto. Finché il timore di trovare un altro cadavere esangue riverso sul letto, gli occhi sbarrati nell’inutile luce del giorno - un evento così comune nei decenni più selvaggi della sua seconda vita - non l’aveva portata ad abbandonare l’abitudine.  
Gli incubi si prendevano gioco dei suoi ricordi. A volte era un ricordo falso ma tenace ad occupare i suoi sogni; altre volte era una situazione vissuta mille volte che non l’abbandonava, senza trovare pace o perdono.  
  
I saloni erano illuminati da mille fiaccole e candelabri e il salotto lussuosamente decorato in cui si trovavano non faceva eccezione: Matska e Mircalla amavano nascondersi in piena luce, in quei giorni. Il loro aspetto raffinato e impeccabile affogava in una moltitudine di bagliori dorati. Senza troppe ombre per la stanza che potessero richiamare le ombre negli occhi, o svelare l’oscurità profonda delle loro persone. Mattie lo chiamava il gioco delle carte. Un gioco. Era una mattanza, questa era la verità. Tutte le persone della stanza sarebbero state uccise: senza spargimento di sangue, perché Mattie aborriva gli sprechi, ma non meno crudelmente. L’unico modo per salvarne qualcuna era pregare Mattie di… giocare. Carta alta, vivi; carta bassa, muori. Volta la carta, tesoro. Non essere timida. Una mano ad afferrare un polso e a non lasciarlo più. Sognava ancora quelle sere, senza potersi perdonare quel terrore sospeso, inutilmente prolungato, sui volti delle vittime; o il brivido di eccitazione, lo squisito istinto alla predazione che quel terrore puntualmente le suscitava, nonostante ogni sua strenua determinazione contraria. Nel sogno la luce calda delle candele si spandeva e cancellava i volti in un bagliore dorato indistinto; li trasformava, ponendone altri al loro posto. E’ così che ogni ragazza - ogni amica - che aveva tradito lungo i secoli prendeva posto attorno al tavolo, accanto al mazzo di carte. Carta alta. Carta bassa. E il passato si riscriveva, nel sogno di una notte. Carta alta. Carta bassa.  
Attorno al tavolo sedeva improvvisamente L. (oh, L! Quel tuo vezzo di farti chiamare Elle, dall’iniziale del tuo vero nome!) e la guardava con quegli stessi occhi con cui le aveva promesso che sarebbe fuggita assieme a lei, nonostante tutto, nonostante tutti. Carta alta. Un sollievo tale da farle venire le lacrime agli occhi. Poi una sensazione alla nuca, come se qualcuno la stesse fissando. Laura era lì, seduta al tavolo, coi vestiti di un secolo sbagliato: la guardava fissa negli occhi e con sicurezza incrollabile prendeva una carta lei stessa. Un asso. Alta, bassa? Carmilla stava per dire qualcosa quando l’oscurità l’avvolse ancora. Totale, completa. No, no, no, no, non ancora. Non ancora, ti prego. Ti prego. Quello che per Mircalla era stato un semplice disagio - allungare una mano nell’apprensione di incontrare un corpo morto - per Carmilla era stato un terrore vero e proprio. Puro, concentrato, distillato in gocce di autentico orrore. Il terrore di allungare la mano nel buio ed incontrare subito una parete, in ogni direzione. Non tanto il buio: la parete. L’oscurità totale e stretta di una bara colma di sangue viscoso, sepolta sotto metri e metri di terra nera, pesante. C’erano stati giorni (notti? momenti? Un’eternità puntuale composta da una lunga collana di istanti, incoerenti fra loro, confusi fra veglia e sonno; quella era stata la sua realtà) in cui svegliandosi nell’oscurità aveva pensato che la bara si fosse mossa. Che ere geologiche fossero passate e la bara si stesse sollevando e spostando nel cuore di una montagna, al di fuori della quale ogni umanità, ogni disumanità fosse scomparsa, e nessuno fosse rimasto sulla faccia della terra che potesse odiarla, che potesse amarla. Ed era spaventoso, vertiginosamente spaventoso e consolatorio assieme.  
I sogni colmi di gioia erano stati i peggiori: quelli in cui ricordava improvvisamente che L. era viva e l’attendeva nella stanza accanto. Dalla finestrella della mansarda parigina in cui vivevano vedeva avvicinarsi un temporale, livido, che assorbiva tutta la luce della stanza fino a una cecità totale; fino a che non si risvegliava nell’oscurità soffocante della bara e il sogno continuava, fantasmagorico, proiettato dalla mente sullo schermo del nulla nero attorno a sé. Improvvisamente ricordava il tradimento di L. e quanto era costato a entrambe.  
Oh, L!  
Anche ora, a volte, sognava di risvegliarsi in quella bara e di aver sognato la Silas e tutto ciò che vi era accaduto.  
Sogno e realtà. Si scambiavano di posto come staffette nella lunga vita di Carmilla. Laura era la sua realtà ora, la bara nulla più che un incubo che tornava da un passato sfocato. Ma c’era stato un tempo in cui le pareti della bara erano state la sua sola realtà e Laura nulla più che un vecchio sogno ricorrente che ancora la visitava, fin da quando era bambina, portandole indicibile sollievo e una speranza ineffabile: balsamo, per le ferite.  
Guardami. Ti ho sognata, Laura, ti ho sognata prima che vivessi in me. Quando ancora ero viva. Quando non lo ero più. Quando sono tornata ad esserlo. Ti ho sognata per molto tempo, prima che tu vivessi in me.  
Fin da quando era una bimba solitaria, nella camera da letto fredda del castello di famiglia, dove la pietra non si scaldava mai davvero al fuoco dei camini o dei larghi bracieri che i servitori curavano, giorno e notte. La contessina ha sognato ancora, mormoravano. Ha una fervida immaginazione, la piccola - come la madre, buonanima, ve lo ricordate? L’ho trovata nel corridoio, gli occhi sbarrati. Non mi riconosceva. Continuava a ripetere…  
Era stato un sogno ricorrente, dolcissimo e impreciso. Non riusciva mai a vedere nella sua interezza, tantomeno a ricordare, il volto della ragazza che camminava nei suoi sogni. Solo particolari, dettagli che rimanevano impressi nitidissimi nella sua memoria, vividi come la luce di un mattino d’estate. Così anche la voce, che talora risuonava limpida, talaltra ovattata come da una grande distanza. Soprattutto, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva mai a ricordarne il nome, il cui suono le scivolava attraverso la mente come sabbia attraverso un setaccio. Solo l’iniziale permaneva, come ricamata a mano, in lettere volanti, eleganti. Una elle.  
Aveva cercato il suo volto ovunque, in ogni tempo, senza mai trovarlo. Fra gli invitati al gran ballo dei suoi diciott’anni, trovando la morte al suo posto. Fra le popolane delle calli di Venezia e dei vicoli di Parigi; fra le ragazze della buona società, le più audaci e le più timide; in tutte le sue vittime.  
Aveva creduto che fosse L, per un certo periodo. L’oro nei capelli, un’iniziale: tanto era bastato - nonostante i mille dettagli impossibili - a volersene convincere.  
Ma non era mai stata L.  
L’aveva cercata ovunque, in ogni tempo, con quella nostalgia struggente che si prova soltanto per qualcuno o qualcosa che non hai mai incontrato. Finché Laura non aveva trovato lei.  
  
Era incredibile, pensò Carmilla, come le uniche ferite che mai guarissero quand’era un vampiro fossero quelle esterne.  
Ogni danno fisico al suo involucro, per quanto spaventoso, si rimarginava a velocità innaturale. Le ferite interne, invece, non l’abbandonavano mai. Mai. Nemmeno ora, che la vita era tornata ad abitare il suo corpo. Tutt’al più si sommavano.  
Quanto sarebbe stato più semplice poter dare tutta la colpa a lei, alla piccola Mircalla! Le fragilità ritrovate. Goffaggini dimenticate. Paure ripide e scivolose come scogliere in inverno. Il senso di solitudine. Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? La piccola Mircalla non c’entrava nulla, come sempre. Era innocente, come era stata fino alla sua morte. Le paure, gli incubi, li aveva collezionati lei stessa come souvenir dai secoli. La solitudine che si era raccontata di prediligere, vasta e fredda come gli spazi fra le stelle. Nuove ferite a sommarsi alle altre.  
Cic. Ciac.  
Era cominciato con gli incubi, nel buio della notte, in quel buio protetto accanto a Laura che non era mai del tutto tranquillo, ora, per lei. Perché le mancava il suono del suo cuore.  
  
Nel suo incubo peggiore Carmilla è completamente coperta di sangue. Questa cosa la confonde ogni volta. Non riesce a capire, non riesce a collocarsi nel tempo e nello spazio. Dov’è? Quando? Perché tutto quel sangue?  
È appena risorta dalla bara che l’imprigionava - quel ventre gonfio di sangue che non l’avrebbe mai partorita - per essere scaraventata nei giorni più bui del ventesimo secolo?  
 No, c’è qualcosa che non va. C’è qualcosa di molto sbagliato nel sangue che le cola lungo tutto il corpo, gocciando copioso sul pavimento. Una sensazione di panico sottile comincia a farsi strada in lei, strisciandole dentro, invadendola, lasciando una scia appiccicosa sulla superficie delle emozioni. Guastandole. Dov’è? Cos’ha fatto?  
“Cos’hai fatto?!” le chiede Laura urlando roca, d’un tratto di fronte a lei. Sgomenta, disgustata, con uno sguardo che non le ha mai visto, ma che Carmilla ha già visto, ha già visto da qualche… “Sei un mostro!” urla, indietreggiando. Orrore puro negli occhi di Laura che non le permette nemmeno di darle le spalle, mentre passo dopo passo si allontana da lei, camminando all’indietro.  
“No!” cerca di urlare Carmilla, ma al posto delle parole un fiotto di sangue le sgorga dalla gola. Ora è tutto chiaro. Non è il sangue di qualcun altro. È il suo sangue, il sangue della piccola Mircalla. Sgorga a fiotti, come nella notte in cui l’hanno assassinata. Ricoprendola. Colandole fin sulle dita. Portandosi via l’unica vita che avrebbe conosciuto, pensa.  
“Laura!” riesce a dire, in mezzo al terrore montante. “Non te ne andare, Laura aiutami!”  
Laura sta scuotendo la testa, con quel suo modo di fare che ha quando qualcosa è sbagliato, troppo sbagliato, e sì, accidenti se è sbagliato, ma non come pensa lei.  
“Aiuto!” - ma non è che un gorgoglìo.  
 “Assassina,” bisbiglia Laura accusandola con la voce del suo stesso inconscio. “Assassina.”  
“Laura, non mi lasciare!” riesce finalmente ad urlare, ed è a quel punto che in genere si sveglia. In genere.  
  
BOOM.  
Un terzo botto.  
  
Non mi lasciare.  
  
Gelo dentro di sé, immobilità. Laura le era accanto nel buio, reale come nulla era mai stato prima o sarebbe potuto essere dopo.  
“Non ti lascio,” le diceva, stringendole il braccio, facendo scorrere la stretta giù fino alla mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue. “Non ti lascio. Sono qui, Carm.”  
Oh mio dio. L’aveva detto ad alta voce. Come… Oh mio dio.  
“Non ti lascio.”  
E improvvisamente non era più mortificante, solo incredibilmente doloroso e al tempo stesso un sollievo indicibile: lacrime silenziose le scorrevano lungo le guance.  
“Vieni.” Le stava dicendo Laura fra le ombre, tirandola innanzi con la mano ancora stretta alla sua.  
Carmilla la seguiva senza una parola, e senza parola alcuna Laura avanzava, in un silenzio simmetrico e perfetto.  
Il vicolo si apriva improvvisamente in uno spiazzo, che si allargava sempre più fino a schiudersi sulla vallata sottostante.  
A Carmilla sembrò di tornare a respirare, dopo lo spazio angusto del vicolo e le staccionate incombenti.  
L’aria odorava di pulito e di neve, e sotto gli stivali il ghiaccio cricchiolava leggero.  
La prima cosa che Carmilla notò, nel buio, furono le stelle sopra di loro. Fitte e infinite, quasi come certe notti della sua infanzia. Sembravano specchiarsi nella vallata sotto di loro, dove le luci del paese digradavano sparse lungo i pendii, creando costellazioni fra gli alberi e i cortili. Il grosso del paese e le città lontane del ventunesimo secolo rimanevano nascoste dietro di loro, per fortuna. Lì, in quel momento, erano sospese in un posto diverso, in un tempo diverso.  
In fondo alla valle un fuoco d’artificio sbocciò delicato nella notte, nel silenzio più assoluto che precedeva l’arrivo del suono.  
“Ti ho vista, sai?” cominciò Laura.  
Tump. Il battito dei fuochi arrivava soffice da quella distanza.  
“Ti ho vista svegliarti nel buio. Ti ho sentita cercarmi. Non lo facevi mai, prima.”  
La voce di Laura si era fatta delicatissima.  
Tum-tump.  
“Ti dispiace?” mormorò Carmilla.  
“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”  
Laura era un’ombra fra le stelle dello sfondo, uno sbuffo di vapore che si condensava ad ogni frase, avvicinandosi piano.  
“Scusa,” disse Carmilla.  
“Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto la prima volta che abbiamo fatto all’amore?”  
Il cuore di Carmilla accelerò improvvisamente, irregolare. Faceva capriole e tutto quell’armamentario di cose a cui non si era ancora riabituata.  
“Che la supervelocità non equivale affatto a barare e che ho vinto io la corsa? Ammettilo, Hollis. Non è mai troppo tardi.”  
Sentì Laura ridere pianissimo. “No! Dopo!”  
“Finalmente nessuno ci potrà interrompere?”  
La risata di Laura era soffice. Quasi quanto allora.  
  
‘Nessuno mi potrà salvare, mh?’ aveva mormorato Laura con voce suadente quella sera, con quel suo modo di fare da cucciolo di umano incosciente dei rischi a cui andava incontro.  
‘Davvero non vuoi che qualcuno ti salvi? Da ciò che sono? Da… tutto ciò che posso essere?’ le aveva detto seria, con una vibrazione nella voce che voleva essere minacciosa ma era piena di echi d’altre cose. Dolore, principalmente.  
‘Non voglio essere salvata da qualunque cosa tu sia,’ le aveva detto Laura quella notte. Toccandole il cuore come nessun essere al mondo aveva saputo fare.  
  
La riportò al presente il luccichio ormai vicino degli occhi di Laura, che raccoglievano e riflettevano la poca luce che fioccava su di loro, nel mezzo della notte vasta e immobile.  
 “No! Dopo ancora. Quando… quando ti ho detto che io non… che, be’, quella faccenda della vergine sacrificale? Era vera a metà, dopo tutto. Solo poco… sacrificale. Ecco.”  
Era il turno di Carmilla di concedersi una risata morbida, sottovoce, che le guadagnò un pugnetto sulla spalla da parte di Laura. Avrebbe giurato che stava arrossendo ancora adesso. Oh, la tenerezza e la nostalgia che le suscitava! Laura si era sentita in dovere di scusarsi. Davvero. Quel piccolo scricciolo stretto fra le sue braccia, che appariva vulnerabile un istante e tanto più adulta dei suoi anni l’istante dopo, seducendola e sorprendendola, le aveva chiesto scusa. Si era vergognata. Ma si può? C’era stato un attimo in cui si era resa conto di non aver capito proprio nulla di questo secolo e poi ‘Ssh’, le aveva mormorato. ‘Non ti scusare, pasticcino.’  
  
“È come vedere la neve per la prima volta. Non ti scusi con la neve perché non l’hai mai vista prima,” disse Carmilla, così come le aveva detto allora.  
Tump.  
“Quello.”  
Tum-tump.  
“Quello,” ripeté Laura. “Non ti scusi con la vita perché hai ferite che non riescono a guarire.”  
E improvvisamente vide negli occhi di Laura le ferite che lei stessa si portava appresso. Addosso, come un cappotto. Non riuscì a sostenere quello sguardo e si volse di lato, guardando fisso il panorama davanti a sé.  
“Forse non vogliono guarire,” mormorò, con un senso di vergogna addosso. Forse c’erano ferite che non volevano guarire, pensava. E tutto l’amore del mondo non era che un magnifico cerotto che le copriva soltanto.  
“Sei sicura?”  
La mano di Laura cercava la sua e Carmilla glielo lasciò fare.  
Inaspettatamente le venne alla mente l’ultima volta che aveva intravisto L, nella luce accecante di Lophii. Quanto aveva sperato, temuto quell’incontro. Le accuse strazianti che, sorprendentemente, non erano mai arrivate. Non erano mai arrivate perché L. l’aveva… perdonata.  
Perdonata.  
Nonostante la sua parte di responsabilità nella serie di eventi che l’avevano cancellata dal mondo.  
Rimaneva la consapevolezza, come un macigno, che solo lei era rimasta a ricordare la sua breve vita. Quanto piena d’amore avrebbe potuto essere. Tutti i ricordi, tutte le esperienze - tutti i gesti, i pensieri, le parole che avevano condiviso, ogni atto d’amore: tutto era scomparso come foglie spazzate dal vento. Nulla permaneva al di fuori della sua memoria, oramai. La burrasca del tempo aveva lacerato ogni filo intrecciato assieme, asciugato il sangue, corroso i registri del mondo. L’unico conforto - era un conforto? - era stato sentirsi dire quelle parole nuovamente, come un’eco da un punto all’altro del salone del Tempo - come in quegli edifici dai soffitti ricurvi in cui il suono rimbalza e i singoli sussurri viaggiano da un capo all’altro, uditi solo in punti speciali. Ma era davvero un conforto, aveva pensato? O non piuttosto uno stridere di gesso su una lavagna, l’avviso di un nuovo disastro imminente?  
Eppure. Eppure Laura era qui. Le stringeva la mano, saldamente.  
“Sicura? Sicura che non stiano già guarendo?”  
Tum-tump.  
Un fuoco d’artificio sbiadiva nel cielo, dietro di lei.  
“Io… ti ho vista,” continuò Laura. “Ti ho vista svegliarti da incubi che al confronto a Elm Street fanno sogni d’oro, lo so, e vorrei tanto poter essere nei tuoi sogni per poter prendere a calci in culo le tue paure - saremmo una gran squadra io e te, mh? Un dream team! - ma…”  
“Ci sei già, cupcake.”  
Laura rimase senza fiato per un istante, a fissarla. Senza parole, per una volta.  
“Ma…” continuò poi, lentamente, “io ti vedo anche crescere. Cambiare. È… meraviglioso, Carm! Ti ho vista quando Ron ti ha graffiato la mano. La tua reazione.”  
L’ombra di un sorriso passò su Carmilla: “Ron?”  
Laura la ignorò platealmente.  
“Ti ho vista torturare quel benedetto cerotto per due settimane! Come se dubitassi di non… Le ferite guariscono, Carm, devono farlo, è nella loro natura. Anche le tue. Anche le… Ce la possiamo fare. Io ci credo. E credo in te. Ci credo come non ho mai creduto in nessuna altra folle idea in vita mia. E in quanto a folli idee… c’è un intero pantheon che può testimoniarlo! Ne sono sicura, capisci? Perché ti ho vista.”  
Carmilla sentì una stretta allo stomaco e continuò a evitare lo sguardo di Laura.  
“Anche senza… la forza, l’agilità o… la resistenza di un vampiro?” chiese con una voce amara, piccola piccola. “Senza…”  
“Smettila!” cosa c’era nella voce di Laura? “Mi hai perdonata. E non hai avuto bisogno di nessuna superforza o superagilità o superchissàcosa per farlo. Mi hai perdonata,” ripeté Laura con la voce che le si incrinava. “Hai perdonato me e tutto quello che… perché non puoi farlo con te? Perché non puoi avere fiducia nella… enormità della tua vita, e che può… che sa benissimo come…”  
E, senza nessun avviso, le afferrò la mano e le strappò di botto il cerotto.  
“Ehi!”  
“Guarda,” le disse Laura con voce finalmente più ferma, più dolce. “Guarda bene.”  
Carmilla avvicinò la mano agli occhi nella luce fioca in cui erano immerse. Non c’era più nessuna ferita. Solo una sottilissima riga pallida che sembrava svanire da un momento all’altro. Il graffio era guarito. A ogni livello: non l’operazione estetica a cui si limitava il sangue rubato a qualcun altro. Tutto il suo corpo, tutta la sua vita avevano lavorato per lei, nel silenzio. Bastava averne fiducia. Un concetto per lei totalmente estraneo. Alieno, quasi. Stranissimo prenderne coscienza. Tornare nell’ordine naturale delle cose significava questo?  
Tump. Tump. Crac-tump.  
“Lo so che era solo un graffio, ma…” Laura non riuscì ad andare oltre. Deglutì, la gola bloccata.  
Carmilla la guardò. Le mise le mani ai lati del viso, delicatamente, e glielo sollevò per poterla guardare negli occhi. Laura la fissò senza difese e in fondo a quello sguardo poteva vedere la sua anima graffiata, segnata da un intrico di tracce sottili, sì, ma quanto scavassero in profondità solo lei poteva saperlo davvero.  
“No. Non è mai solo un graffio.”  
Quanti graffi può contenere un’anima di vent’anni? O gli anni vissuti non sono che uno spazio avvolto su se stesso, come un bocciolo che sembra schiudersi col tempo ma che racchiude già in sé tutta la sua estensione? Non puoi mai sapere per quanti petali si estenda ogni graffio, per quanto apparentemente superficiale o insignificante.  
Vent’anni. No. Non era quella la sua vera età. L’aveva sognata prima che vivesse in lei. Prima ancora che nascesse. Prima ancora che…  
Prima che potesse fermarsi la baciò, sulle labbra, con forza, arrendendosi all’istinto che le chiedeva di condividere con lei quel che le stava traboccando dentro e che era troppo per una persona sola. La baciò con tutta la veemenza, tutta la gentilezza di cui era capace.  
Tump. Crac-tump. Tum-tump.  
“Per il sangue del demonio…” disse Carmilla non appena riuscì a fermare il bacio - e a fermare Laura, cosa ben più difficile. Il cielo era una tenda mobile di scintille che piovevano piano, spegnendosi sullo sfondo, riflettendosi negli occhi di entrambe.  
“Non ci posso credere che mi hai convinta con una frase da biscotto della fortuna! Ancora!”  
Non avrebbe mai barattato per nulla al mondo l’espressione indispettita che Laura le riservò in quel momento.  
“Ehi! Un po’ di rispetto! C’ho salvato il mondo a ‘sta maniera. Ex vampiro di poca fede!” disse dando un colpetto alla spalla di Carmilla, la faccia in una smorfia adorabile.  
Quanti strati aveva Laura Hollis? Quanti petali, stretti l’uno all’altro in contraddizioni magnifiche? L’innocenza e il senso di colpa attorcigliati assieme. L’insopprimibile voglia di vivere e la disponibilità a gettarsi in prima linea, ancora una volta e nonostante tutto, perché è l’unico modo di esistere che conosce. Un reticolo di paure dissimulate, in un labirinto che racchiude la speranza al suo centro. Soprattutto la speranza. Come acqua di fonte. Una speranza grande come il mondo intero. No, più grande ancora, perché capace di accoglierlo tutto al suo interno.  
“Ho sconfitto la morte a Scarabeo! Chi ha bisogno della forza di un vampiro, mh?” Laura diede in un risolino che le illuminava finalmente gli occhi. “Anche perché, diciamolo, come vampiro eri perfettamente inutile!”  
“Ma davvero? Spiegami quanto ero inutile quando ti… ”  
“Ti ho vista quando Ron ti ha graffiata,” continuò Laura, interrompendo Carmilla prima che le ricordasse qualcosa di assolutamente imbarazzante, “quando pensavi che non ti stessi guardando! Quella faccina schifata e adorabilissima quando hai…”  
“Ooh, no! No, no, no, non vuoi toccare quel tasto cupcake…”  
Laura impostò la voce da presentatrice: “Gentili telespettatori, buonasera! Il National Geographic, in collaborazione col dipartimento di Criptozoologia della Silas, sede temporanea, è lieto di presentarvi… gattini! Nella puntata di oggi: osservate questa gattina nera di antica razza stiriana mentre si annusa la zampina ferita. Notate come allunga la puntina della lingua per assaggiare una goccia del suo stesso sangue! Ammirate l’adorabile faccina schifata al solo sapore del sangue e l’espressione indifferente - tipica dei felini imbarazzati! - con cui maschera il disappunto. Gattini vampiri! Leggenda o realtà? Rimanete con noi, signore e signori, e lo saprete presto! Staay tuuned!”  
“Io. Non sono. Mai stata. Un…”  
“Eddài, su. Un documentario sulle pantere della Stiria?! Ma chi ci crede! I gattini vampiri fanno più audience. E taanti like. E poi, ascolta: Vampire Kittens! Un nome fenomenale per uno di quei gruppi punk che piacciono tanto a te!”  
“Cupcake?”  
“ … e che disturbano il sonno al resto dell’umanità, ma…”  
“Laura?”  
Laura si azzittì. I fuochi d’artificio avevano preso a scoppiare frenetici come i battiti del suo cuore. Carmilla scoprì che non aveva bisogno di chissà che udito per sentirli perfettamente.  
“Buon anno Laura,” le disse semplicemente.  
Silenzio.  
“Buon anno Carm,” sussurrò Laura.  
Lasciarono echeggiare le parole nel silenzio chiassoso di botti finché Laura non appoggiò la testa appena sotto la spalla di Carmilla. L’intimità del gesto le tocco il cuore come nemmeno si aspettava e la strinse a sé, delicatamente. Vide le proprie mani alzarsi a toglierle il berretto e affondò il viso fra i suoi capelli. Era una cosa così semplice, ed era bellissima. Il suo profumo, quel suo profumo preciso che era solo Laura, la avvolse proprio come una volta - assieme alle note del balsamo che usava solo qui da suo padre e che doveva decidersi a segnarsi, prima o poi. Era così buono su di lei.  
Carmilla pensò a quanto si era sentita sola, quando ancora pensava che Laura non l’amasse davvero; che fosse solo invaghita d’una sua fantasia. Incapace di capirla veramente, al di là dell’illusione iniziale che le aveva scaraventate assieme. Se solo avesse compreso, allora, che era solo… spaventata. Che non era mai stata mancanza d’amore. Era solo una ragazzina spaventata all’idea di fare lo sbaglio che avrebbe perso tutti e tutto e aveva disperatamente bisogno di credere che lei era proprio l’eroe senza macchia e senza paura di ogni storia a lieto fine. Ripensandoci, compiere eclatanti gesti eroici per lei non era stata quella geniale strategia dissuasiva che le era sembrata all’inizio. Né spaventarla con lo spettacolo delle proprie insicurezze o dei migliori comfort food da vampiro. Poteva averla confusa un filo, ecco. Ma quando il peggio era successo comunque - e Laura commesso tutti gli errori possibili - l’unica cosa rimasta ancora in piedi, fra le macerie che minacciavano di travolgerle entrambe, era il loro amore.    
Il tempo di un respiro e le labbra finirono per cercarsi di volontà propria. Irresistibilmente. Esplorando la pelle lungo tutto il cammino, senza fretta. Trovandosi infine. Un bacio intenso e leggero come il volo d’una farfalla. Così semplice. Così bello. Come tutto ciò che le riguardava, quando la sabbia si posava sul fondo.  
Erano perse in un bacio morbido, coi botti che tifavano per loro, finché Carmilla non sentì che Laura cominciava a sorridere. Oh, no. No, no, no. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava per fare, e gliel’avrebbe impedito! E c’era solo un modo per farlo.  
Con le mani aggrappate al cappotto Carmilla la strinse a sé e approfondì il bacio, fino a toglierle il fiato, senza darle tregua, e oh, se aveva smesso di sorridere. L’aveva spinta indietro fino all’inizio del vicolo, le spalle a incontrare la staccionata, il corpo premuto sul suo, e se aveva imparato due o tre cose come attentatrice secolare della virtù altrui le mise a buon uso in quel momento. Il modo in cui la baciava, il modo in cui la toccava con la mera punta delle dita. La suonava come uno strumento musicale, come quei fortepiano sfiorati squisitamente, nei salotti parigini, da quel giovane polacco col mal sottile.  
Quando pensò d’aver ristabilito un certo qual ordine nelle cose, perché di quello si trattava, fu il suo turno di piegare le labbra in un sorriso e di metter fine al bacio.  
“Avevi qualcosa da dirmi?” le chiese, con un’espressione così compiaciuta da attirare gli schiaffi. Laura la stava fissando senza parole e, avrebbe scommesso, senza capire quel che le stava chiedendo. Completamente immemore delle sue intenzioni fino a due minuti prima. Oh, la soddisfazione di riuscire a spegnerle la corteccia temporale!  
Ora poteva anche permetterle di prendersi le sue, di soddisfazioni: era una ragazza generosa, dopotutto.  
Inarcò vistosamente il sopracciglio al silenzio di Laura e bastò quello, come ben sapeva, per farla riprendere.  
Laura scosse impercettibilmente la testa, un sorriso giocoso sulle labbra e gli occhi sempre più luminosi fissi nei suoi, fino a che non disse ciò che Carmilla sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe detto, fin dall’inizio: “Facciamo a chi arriva prima?” e poi via, a scheggia, con scatto da centometrista la maledetta! E Carmilla dietro, a inseguirla a rotta di collo derapando lungo il vicolo, che non sembrava più così stretto ora che echeggiava delle loro risate e urla e delle luci dei fuochi sopra di loro, tanto che non c’era tempo per avere paura, non c’era tempo per dare ascolto ai fantasmi, non c’era più tempo oramai, e poi, sinceramente, i suoi demoni erano una compagnia oltremodo noiosa in confronto a quel piccolo geyser imprevedibile che era Laura Hollis.  
A quel piccolo miracolo che era Laura Hollis, per lei. E nemmeno ci aveva mai creduto, ai miracoli, ma credeva a quel che vedeva, e quel che vedeva in quel momento le diceva…  
“Forza lumaca! Prova a vincere senza barare se sei capace!!!” e quella era Laura, nella versione più irritante e assieme adorabile di sé e, dee degli inferi e del cielo, quel minuscolo tornado tascabile in formato ragazza le aveva appena dimostrato che si può benissimo attraversare la vita senza la forza di un vampiro, è vero - bastano un paio di pantaloni di pelle molto sciccosi e sopracciglia eloquenti - ma quanto le avrebbe fatto comodo la sua velocità in quel momento! Cosa non avrebbe barattato per riaverla!  
Ma ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo.  
  
Mh.  
Servivano una dea, qualcosa da barattare e un miracolo.  
  
Però.  
Era un’idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi è piaciuto anche solo un po' questo piccolo racconto, lasciate due righe nei commenti: per aiutare chi sta scegliendo quale ff lèggere - e per farmi sapere che effetto vi ha fatto, che io l'ho scritta tutta in solitudine, mettendoci quattro etti di cuore, ed è stranissimo pensare che la legga qualcun altro, ora! :-)


End file.
